The Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) standard allows mobile communication devices or entities to discover neighboring UPnP devices and to exchange services with the neighboring devices. The exchange of multimedia content among entities is among the primary interests within the definition of the UPnP services. UPnP enables sending streamed content from a UPnP Media Server to a UPnP media rendering entity. However, UPnP does not allow streaming content to be redirected from one UPnP media rendering entity to another UPnP media rendering entity.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.